


By Candlelight

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Stardust - Gaiman
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 18:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Battle Prompt: blanket, candle</p>
    </blockquote>





	By Candlelight

**Author's Note:**

> Battle Prompt: blanket, candle

Yvaine's leg ached. It always did, not having healed properly, and sometimes she looked at Tristan in resentment for feeling so human and mortal. But then she would catch sight of his hand, still burned and twisted, and remember that sometimes he had his shining moments, too. Being human and mortal wasn't always a terrible thing, and he had possibly sacrificed just as much as she did.

But in their travels around the world, it might have been nice to go about with some kind of transportation. Perhaps her leg wouldn't ache quite so much.

Still, they were in a fairly nice inn. The bed was clean, the candles lit and Tristan was massaging her sore leg as best as he could with only one good hand. He was smiling at her, happy that she was indulging him in his desire to travel and explore the world he had inherited. Yvaine made a soft contented noise as he kneaded a particularly sore spot. Tristan looked up as he bent down to press his lips to that spot, to slide his tongue along her skin and make her shiver.

She was a star, not a girl, but she shivered and came just like one.

Tristan lit the candles by the bed, and the light caught her just right. She _twinkled,_ rather like a star, and shone with an ethereal glow. He lifted her up from the chair she had been sitting in and carried her to the bed, laying her down over the softest blankets he had found in the room. He let his hands and mouth roam over her skin, following the sound of Yvaine's gasps. "You're always beautiful," Tristan murmured, his lips by her thighs. "You always shine."

Whatever Yvaine would have said in reply was swallowed up by the gasp she made as his lips closed over her clit. His hands held her hips in place when she would have bucked against his mouth. His tongue made lazy circles, then stripes and lines and all sorts of lazy designs, each more maddeningly pleasurable than the last. Tristan simply kept his eyes closed as he worked her clit with his tongue, breathing in the scent of her. He could almost taste the sky, the night air and the sparkle of her, the heavenly twinkle when she allowed herself to shine.

She pulled him close, feeling him slide into her, feeling as though this was where she belonged. With Tristan, at his side, with him buried to the hilt inside of her and panting. She wound her arms around him and held him close.

He was mortal, and she was not. He was candlelight, she was starlight. This wouldn't last forever.

But huddled together in the bed, wrapped up tight in the blankets, Yvaine pushed the thoughts away. It wouldn't be forever, but she would take the time they had.


End file.
